


Kissing Keith

by hauntedpants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, True Love's Kiss, haggar and allura are mentioned, keith is cursed, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpants/pseuds/hauntedpants
Summary: In a fight with the Galra Keith winds up vulnerable and under a deadly curse from Haggar, that only starts to set into effect once they escape back to the castle. A sinister message tips them off as to how they can fix Keith, and it's up to either Hunk or Lance to save him from inevitable doom. The only way to break the curse is True Love's kiss, but have they even found true love, all the way out in space?





	Kissing Keith

Keith stared off into the distance, eyes glazing over and a thunderstorm swirling in his head, causing havoc, and destroying anything with a semblance of usefulness. Lance softly touched Keith’s hand, curling his fingers over Keith’s, shaking Keith into reality.

Violet eyes met blue and Keith muttered a soft “help” to his lover, just as Hunk rushed in. 

“We just got a threat from Haggar!” He shouted, “well, Keith did. Keith! Are you alright?!” Hunk asked, coming over and fussing with Keith, softly taking his hands to his chest and cradling them while smoothing back Keith’s hair and glancing over his body worriedly. 

“Everything is disappearing. I need to keep my memories” Keith said urgently, realizing what Haggar was trying to do. She had placed some sort of spell over Keith in their last fight, that had only just started to come into effect now, tearing at Keith’s mental process and memories, ultimately ruining his leadership skills and would transform Keith into a shell of a person by the time it was done running it's course.

“She sent a message saying that the curse was of ancient dark Altean alchemy and couldn’t be cured, but Allura said thats the type that can only be initiated or removed with a merging synergy of quintessence.” Hunk rambled. “In Human basically its like those fairytales and folklore where the curse can only be broken with true love’s kiss.” He said with a shaky tone, fidgeting with his hands.

“Well thats good right? I have two.. two true loves-“ Keith mustered before grabbing his head in his hands. “No! Don’t touch those!!” He screamed in anguish at no one in sight of the other two. Sudden quiet followed the outburst, along with heavy panting and shuddering breaths.

“Merging of quintessence? What would merging even be? Do we have to mindmeld or something?” Lance asked, rubbing a strong hand on Keith’s shoulder, angry at the fact that he couldn’t do more.

“I don’t think so. I think its the Altean equivalent of kissing, or an intimate moment, as Coran put it,” Hunk said, taking a deep breath. 

“Keith, just try to breathe, okay? We’re going to fix this.” Hunk said, taking Keith’s hands, and bending down to kiss him softly on the lips. Keith leant into the kiss, seemingly relieved from the pain briefly, until a shadow crossed his features and he pulled out of the kiss. 

“She’s- she’s still taking them, its not working.” Keith said. 

“Maybe… maybe I should try?” Lance asked softly. 

Hunk understood why the solemn look fell over Lance’s face. What if Lance was Keith’s true love and not Hunk? Would that change their relationship? Would Lance and Keith abandon him and leave him out of their loving?

As if he read his mind, Keith and Lance grabbed Hunk’s hands. 

“Even if Lance is officially able to merge with my quintessence or whatever… it doesn’t matter. I still love both of you-both of you equally, and- and no matter what happens I know both of you-you have both changed my life in so many ways-and I’m so so lucky that you’re my boyfriends.” Keith said, tears welling up in both his and Hunk’s eyes. 

“Fucking kiss the groom before Haggar ruins your beautiful brain.” Hunk said, wiping his eyes with the edge of his flight suit, getting nervous laugh of anxiety out of Lance.

Lance ran a hand along the edge of Keith’s collar, pushing away a lock of hair before slipping his tongue into Keith’s mouth in that special way only Lance could. They kissed for several moments before Keith had to break the kiss with a cry. 

“It… its not working. I can feel her ripping at my memories and my mind. I- I feel like I’m going crazy.” Keith said.

Lance choked back a sob at how pained Keith was and Hunk threw his arms around the smallest boy. Lance wrapped his lanky arms around Keith’s waist as Keith curled up, trying to absorb the love from his two boyfriends. 

“I-I love you both-both of you so fucking much.” Keith said in a low voice, holding back sobs. 

Hunk couldn’t help himself, he began showering Keith with little kisses all across his cheekbones and jaw, as Lance kissed the spot right below Keith’s lip, and Keith closed his eyes in a moment of bliss. Lances eyes were clouded by his tears for his boyfriend who soon might not even remember him, but suddenly a bright light filled the room in a rainbow of colors. Keith’s small gasp could be heard from in between them and they didn’t even need to fully open their eyes to know, it was all three of them to form one true love. They didn’t individually create the relationship they had, but all together they had the strongest relationship in the universe, and could break any fucking curse Haggar put over them.


End file.
